Twilight Hunter
by Northern-Lights-101
Summary: Cross over between Nightworld and The Forbidden Game. Julian is back and this time he has his eye on another prize, MaryLynette....
1. Chapter 1

Mary-Lynette sat on her tartan blanket at the top of Parker Hill; she gazed longingly up at the sky through the lens of her new telescope, her brother Mark and his Soulmate Jade had bought her it for Christmas, it had been just what she needed, much clearer and more powerful than her last one.

She loved to spend the evening hours gazing at the stars, dreaming that Ash, wherever he might be, was staring at the same sky, watching the same stars and thinking the very same thoughts, missing her as much as she was missing him.

Her heart ached whenever she though of Ash, her Soulmate, her one true love, so much so that she though she might die. Mary- Lynette had be a normal teenage girl until she had met the Redfern sisters, Kestrel, Rowan and Jade and become mixed up in the Nightworld - before she had fallen in love with their brother Ash.

Ash was the very air which she breathed, barely a moment passed when she didn't think off him, without him she knew she couldn't live, but until he had "slayed his dragons" and made amends for his past, she couldn't live with him either, and that hurt more than anything. She wished he were here now, sitting with her contemplating the stars, lounging with his strong arms around her and kissing her hair.

She shook her head before she could become lost in the memories; they were too raw and painful. Ash would be back one day, and she could wait, she had to wait, after all, she though, if their love was strong enough to endure the turmoil's of the Nightworld, then they could survive a little time apart. She adjusted the optics on her scope and turned her attention back to the night sky.

In Las Vegas, Ash Redfern was looking at a very different sky, one that was filled with twinkling lights but none of those were stars. The bright lights of Vegas could be just as enticing. But at the moment he was thinking of a girl sitting on a hill gazing at the stars and wishing he could be with her more than anything else in the world. "Mary-Lynette wait for me." He whispered to the night sky.

"What was that Ash?" He turned around and threw a dazzling smile at his cousin Thea Harman. Thea was a witch and she had the most annoying ability of being able to tell when something was playing on his mind.

"Nothing at all," he replied knowing that it was no good lying to her.

"Ash Redfern don't you dare lie to me, I know you are thinking about Mary- Lynette, " she laid a delicate hand on his shoulder and for once he didn't pull away. Thea of all people knew what it was like to have a Soulmate, and a human one at that. Her Soulmate Eric was human. "It's okay to miss her you know, it must have been very hard to walk away from her like that, even if she did tell you too." He sighed. "It must have been hard for her too." Thea threw him a sympathetic smile.

"You know Thea, you always know just what to say." Said Ash, "Now the reason I came to see you, I wanted to get a charm for Mare, something to help protect her, something she can ware or can keep with her all the time. I have a feeling that something is going to happen, something big, and I don't know if I am going to be there to protect her from it. I don't want her to get mixed up in anything to do with the Nightworld, I want to protect her from that if I can." Ash glanced at Thea, she understood, she knew what it was like to be in Circle Daybreak with a human, it was dangerous for them, dangerous for all of them and he didn't want Mare to have to go through anything like that, not at the moment, when the danger was so near and the final battle drawing ever closer.

Thea thought for a moment before saying, "I think I may have just what you need, why don't you come inside the Magic Shop and take a look." Thea took his arm and the two of the walked inside.

Far away from Vegas, miles from the dangers that the Nightworld and it inhabitants were facing, peril of a different kind was beginning to show itself. Something big was brewing in Briar Creek, the shadows were talking, the supernatural creatures uneasy.

A lone figure stood in the darkness watching the girl on the hill. She was just what he needed. She was going to be his; she was going to be his new Jenny. Even a shadow man needed to love and she was delicious. This girl had the same innocence and the same gentle manner of Jenny. She would be his Queen of the Shadows, his Princess to his Elf Prince. This time he would play a new game, one that he would not loose. "Mary-Lynette," he whispered quietly the name rolled nicely over Julian's tongue; he was back and this time he was here to win...

Julian had been watching Mary-Lynette all her life, never allowing any harm to come to her. Ninety years ago his eternal love Jenny had passed from this world and into the next and he had been alone, he had been trapped in darkness unable to help her and she had died. On her death the elders of the shadow world had released him, carving his name back into the rune stave. He had wandered in the Shadow Realm never gazing on the earth, unable to bare the pain of his own memories, until eighteen years ago, when he had sensed a presence so close to the essence of his Jenny, in a baby that was born here in Briar Creek. He had been watching and protecting Mary Lynette ever since she had been born, since she started school, and even when the infernal Vampire Ash had stolen her heart from him.

There was nothing he could do to help her when the Night Worlders' had arrived; they were a power beyond his control.

Mary-Lynette was his, his love, he had made the mistake of giving Jenny too many choices and too many chances, and he would not make the same mistake twice. Julian would play a new game with Mary-Lynette and her Nightworld friends and he would turn her against Ash, then claim her as his queen. And he would start now.

Julian stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight, he was bewitching, it was the only way to describe him. Tall and lean with eyes so blue they could blind you and hair so white it looked purer than snow. He walked with grace of a cat, slowly towards the hill, towards his prize.

Mary-Lynette lifted her head from her telescope; she could hear someone walking towards her, sense their presence. She had an eerie feeling come over her, brush across her whole body, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her arms became covered in goose flesh, something was not right. She slowly sat up, and glanced to her side, it was too far to sprint down to the house, and no one would hear her if she shouted. She heard the person stop behind her, she didn't dare turn around.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The voice was soft and melodic and slightly inviting. Mary-Lynette looked around, and found herself looking into the most alluring face she had ever seen. The eyes we so blue she felt like she was falling deep into the ocean. She couldn't move and she couldn't speak. All she could do was stare, stare into those beautiful eyes.

"I said are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you." He said softy. Mary- Lynette could feel her lips moving but no sound was coming out. "Are you sure you are okay?" He looked at her intensely from under long dark lashes, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"I'm…fine," she finally managed to gasp. She shook her head; pull your self-together girl she told herself firmly. "I'm fine, you just startled me. What are you doing up here at this time of night?" she asked. She was beginning to feel angry, with herself for the way she had acted and at this boy for giving her such a fright.

"I was drawn by the stars," he said, looking passed her and up at the sky, "Beautiful aren't they?" Mary-Lynette looked at him intently, there was something about him, something inhuman which made her wary of him. She couldn't help talking to him, she couldn't help looking at him, she tried to think of something other than his eyes but she couldn't, she tried to think of Ash but she found she was unable to even remember what her Soulmate looked like. "Yes, the stars are beautiful." She replied. "I'm Mary-Lynette Carter." She extended her hand to him, wondering even as she did it why. The boy grasped her hand gently in his own and drew it to his lips. His lips caressed her hand, one soft gentle touch.

"Julian." Was all that he said. "This is for you." He drew his other hand out of his pocket. Mary-Lynette gasped when she saw what was in it. It was a rose, but not just any rose, a delicate glass rose.

"You don't even know me!" she cried. Julian took her hand and placed it in hers. "Oh but I do, I've known you all your life." Mary-Lynette felt her self-falling; she was having trouble getting her breath. She could see the ground rushing up to meet her and then the world went dark. Julian caught her as she fell, careful not to hurt her she laid her gently on the ground. She was perfect, he thought, her face was as innocent as Jenny's had been. She was going to be his, he would play a new game with her and he would start by taking her with him and then paying a little visit to Vegas. Julian shut his eyes and placed is hand over the ground, opening a portal to the Shadow World; this new game would be played in his territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Thea had spent the afternoon with her cousin, putting the finishing touches on the charm for Mary-Lynette, it had taken her three days, but at last it was finished. It was a small azure stone held in the claws of a silver owl which was in turn attached to a delicate silver chain. Azure was said to ward off evil intents, she had worked a small spell into the silver it was warm when danger was near, acting as an early warning device. Thea knew exactly why Ash wanted to protect his Soulmate, she spent a lot of time worrying about Eric, it was hard for a human to be involved with the Nightworld, but with Thierry Descouedres at the helm of Circle Daybreak it was getting easier. She smiled as she placed the necklace into a small box; she had heard all about Mary-Lynette Carter from Rowan, she was dying to meet the girl who gave Ash Redfern a run for his money.

Ash stood on the balcony outside the magic shop; he watched the hustle and bustle of the world go by. The evening air was cool and crisp, a refreshing change from the searing heat of the California day, the sky was bright and clear, not a cloud to impede his view of the stars. Ash heard the telephone ring inside the store, once, twice, three times before his cousin Thea answer it. Ash, not for the first time that evening, wished he could be in Briar Creek with Mary-Lynette, gazing at the stars.

Ash turned his head slightly, hearing the glass doors slide open; Thea was standing in the doorway, not coming any closer to him. He frowned, sensing that there was something wrong, he turned, hoping it was nothing serious and that it wouldn't involve him having to leave the magic shop, he was tired and just wanted to rest. "What's wrong Thea?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Why don't you come inside Ash, I've finished with the charm?" she said, nervously twisting the moonstone ring on her right hand. Ash was astute enough to know when something was wrong; he was suddenly swamped with such a feeling of complete dread that he had to hold onto the doorframe for support, something was obviously very wrong. Recovering his composure he followed Thea back into the shop, walking over to the couch and longed his lean frame on the arm. "Okay Thea," he said patiently, "do you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked fixing his prism coloured eyes on her. She looked at him intently, pondering, as if unsure what to say. "For god's sake Thea will you tell me what is going on!" his voice held a note of authority although he never raised it.

Thea paused to pick her words carefully. "Ash, something has happened," she stammered. He rolled his eyes; pushing himself up from the arm of the couch he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can see that Thea, are you going to tell me what?" he asked gently. He wondered for a moment if something had happened to Eric or perhaps Blaise, but in his heart he knew, the moment he had felt the dread wash over him he knew, it was Mary-Lynnette.

"Its Mary-Lynnette, she's missing." She said. Ash's eyes flashed and danced with lightening, a feeling of complete and utter terror consuming him. Mary-Lynette was his love, his Soulmate, his life, the one person he lived for. He couldn't live with out her, didn't want too. "Missing? How?" he was amazed he was able to keep his voice neutral, low and purring.

"I'm not sure, Jade doesn't exactly know. Apparently she went out to star gaze on Friday night and never came home." Thea put her hand in Ash's and gave it a squeeze; her eyes clouded over, she could feel his pain. Ash didn't know what to say, didn't trust himself to speak. His first instinct was to lash out, to hurt something, anything, anyone, to race as fast as he could to Briar Creek, to his sister and Mark and shake the truth from them. It was Sunday now, and Mare had been missing since Friday, nearly three full days ago. "Why didn't someone contact me before now?" he asked, anger and sorrow making his voice crack. "They tried Ash," Thea replied. "They contacted Nilsson and Lupe at the Mansion, but no one had seen you. Thierry sent Lupe out to search for you but obviously she wasn't able to find you. Jade called here to leave a message with Blaise and I in case you showed up here." Thea could understand Ash's pain, she didn't know how she would cope if anything ever happened to her Soulmate Eric.

"I need to go to Briar Creek. I need to look for her, I need to find her." He said, his voice was chocked with emotion, he couldn't help it. He had left Mare in Briar Creek safe a year ago next month, his time was nearly up he was so close to getting her back The last thing he had said to her to her was to believe in him, that even when they were far apart that they would be looking at the same sky, that a year wasn't a long time that they would survive it and be reunited, and yet just at the end of their time she had been taken from him.

"No," Thea said, "Jade said that Mark and herself have been called to Vegas, Thierry wants to see them." Ash looked up at her in surprise. If the Lord of the Nightworld was getting involved in this there was obviously something that he wasn't being told. "Jade said to meet them there in the tomorrow they are going to drive up tonight." Ash moved away from her, paced for a moment, trying to calm himself, collect his thoughts. "Okay I'll head there now." It was his only reply as he raced for the door.

Thea rushed to catch up with him. "I'll come with you Ash, you never know you might need an extra pair of hands, and a witchy pair at that." Ash smiled gratefully, he felt helpless and he hated feeling that way, he had a feeling he was going to need all the help he could get. He was going to have to keep his emotions in check and focus on the task in hand, which was finding Mary-Lynnette.

It was close to nine pm when Ash and Thea left for the mansion. They had left the magic shop with provisions, going to Ash's apartment to collect some of his things. Arriving at the mansion, after breaking a few speed limits, Thea had gone to see if you she could find Blaise and see if Eric had arrived, she had called him earlier asking him to meet her there. The mansion looked deceptively quiet, few lights were on and the corridors were empty, Ash headed straight to the games room, where he found his cousin James and his Soulmate Poppy playing pool.

James looked up as Ash walked in. He felt sorry for his cousin; he had been through hell with Poppy and he could sympathize with his pain, even if Ash had been the cause of most of his problems. "How are you holding up Ash?" said James.

Ash flashed him a dangerous smile, one that James knew all too well. "I'm not sure, no one seems to want to tell me what is going on." He replied, his voice was low and deadly. Poppy walked over and stood beside him. She was small and looked pixie like next to Ash's lean cat like frame. Despite all the problems that he had caused and despite the fact that he had almost turned her over to the Circle Midnight High Council she had a lot of affection for him, he was almost like an older brother to her, he reminded her in many ways of Philip, only bigger, bader and much much meaner.

"I know it's hard for you Ash, but we are all here to help you. Thierry has called everyone here to help - even the wild powers." She laid a hand on his arm. Ash looked down at her; now that he understood the Soulmate principle and what it meant to have a Soulmate he couldn't fathom why he had wanted to hurt her. "Thanks, little dreamer." He found himself smiling for the first time since he had discovered that Mary-Lynette was missing. "What I want to know is why had Thierry has got involved. Not that I'm complaining of the extra help." He shrugged out of Poppy's grasp and began to pace, "We are wasting time sitting here waiting for everyone, we should be out looking for her. I need to be doing something, anything, not just sitting here." He nearly shouted the last statement, but managed to get his emotions back in check. Anyone who knew him well couldn't help but notice the pain reflected in his eyes which at this moment were bright green.

"I know Ash, but Thierry hasn't told us what was going on, any of us, only to be here this evening and that it was urgent, it wasn't until we got here that Lupe told us what had happened, we know as much as you know I promise. Just have a little faith, if anyone can help Mary-Lynette its Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah. We'll just have to wait." Replied Poppy. Ash looked at her for a moment then turned and stalked out of the room, he was going to find Thierry; he wasn't going to pander to the Lord of the Nightworld, not when it was his love that was on the line.

Ash walked purposely down the corridor, a predatory look on his face, he was going out of his mind with worry, maybe everyone else was happy waiting on Thierry but he wasn't, it was his Mary-Lynette that was missing, his love, and he wanted her found. He didn't want to be sitting around waiting for someone else to tell him what to do. As he neared the kitchen he heard voices coming from Thierry's study. Without knocking he walked in.

Thierry was sitting behind his desk, with the phone glued to his ear. Opposite him was his Soulmate Lady Hannah. Hannah turned towards him and he could see the pain reflected in her eyes, the mirror of his own. What on earth is going on? He wondered, to make Hannah look like that. Thierry put his hand up and indicated that Ash was to take a seat. He moved numbly, all the time thinking of Mary-Lynette. Hannah leaned into him and said. "Try not to worry Ash, we will do everything that is within our power to help you." She sounded so sad, so lost. Thierry put down the phone and fixed his golden eyes on Ash. "Ash, I'm so sorry I don't know what else to say." He held Ash's gaze for a moment.

"How about telling me what's going on? Where is Mare?" He said quietly, there was no use in shouting it wasn't going to get him any answers.

"I suppose you must wonder why I called you here," he said. Ash just looked at him. Thierry was the Lord of the Nightworld, the first vampire to be created by Maya, even Ash follows his orders, most of the time, but he was finding it very hard to maintain control.

"I had wondered, I want to be out there doing something, looking for her, not wasting time in Vegas, but Thea said you wanted us all here. So here I am. What I want to know is why? Why are we sitting here doing nothing? What is it you are not telling me?" he said with more force than he intended to. Thierry raised his eyes brows and frowned.

"I know how you feel Ash, I know you feel helpless," this time it was Hannah that spoke, "Sitting here will not find Mary-Lynette, but please, before you do anything, listen to what Thierry has to say." Her eyes were pleading with him. Out of everyone who knew him Hannah was one of the only ones who could understand his pain; after all she had suffered so much of her own. "Tell me, " he said quietly, no longer sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"When Mark called the mansion to look for you, he spoke to Lupe because he couldn't reach me." Said Thierry, as he spoke Ash noticed him shuffling through some papers as if he was looking for something. "He explained to her about Mary-Lynette's disappearance. Of course she was concerned, as we all are Ash, but when Mark mentioned finding a charred circle and a crystal rose on the hill she became increasingly worried and asked Mark and Jade to bring the Rose right here to Vegas." Ash looked at Hannah, this was all news to him, and he was getting more annoyed about being kept in the dark. He had no idea what this Rose had to do with anything, though it was painfully obvious that everyone else seemed to.

"Okay so what does all this mean?" He asked, his voice was defensive now, he felt like he was deliberately being kept in the dark. He glanced to his right as he saw Lupe stepping out of the shadows, he hadn't even known she was there. Lupe's main job was to be Thierry's bodyguard, she took her job very seriously, and she was very good at it.

"Do you know anything about the histories of the Nightworld?" she asked, Lupe was a shape shifter, and no matter how often Ash saw her in her human form he couldn't help but be reminded of the wolf that was inside her, that was reflected in her amber eyes.

"Not very much," he admitted rather sheepishly. "I never was much of a scholar." He flashed his teeth at her. Lupe ignored him and continued, "I happen to have spent a great deal of time studying the histories, especially while we were having all the trouble with Maya and Lady Hannah."

"Lupe, we have more pressing issues at hand, if you could get to the point." Said Thierry clearing his throat and sending her a small warning look. "

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Anyway, as I was saying, I remember reading about something which happened about 100 years ago or their abouts'. It wasn't directly connected to the Nightworld but it sparked the interest of Circle Midnight." Ash looked at her intently; his eyes flashing gold through silver and finally to obsidian black if Circle Midnight were involved they would be made to pay.


End file.
